Antes que seja tarde
by EmptySpaces11
Summary: Num trabalho simples, numa caçada relativamente fácil, Dean perde a memória e Sam precisa ter paciência até seu irmão se recuperar. No meio do caminho dos irmãos aparece Alastor, um demônio cruel.
1. Chapter 1

Título: Antes Que Seja Tarde

Título**: Antes Que Seja Tarde**

Autora**: EmptySpaces**

Disclaimer**: Dean e Sam não me pertencem. Que pena...**

Resumo**: Num trabalho simples, numa caçada relativamente fácil, Sam precisa ter paciência até seu irmão se recuperar. No meio do caminho dos irmãos aparece Alastor, um demônio cruel.**

**ANTES QUE SEJA TARDE**

CAPÍTULO UM

Era para ser um simples salgar-e-queimar o que havia sobrado de William Deenoch. Seu espírito raivoso estava assombrando há mais de cinqüenta anos uma, segundo Dean, nem-tão-velha-assim mansão, fazendo seus proprietários, ao longo desse tempo, sofrerem acidentes inexplicáveis e fatais. Os acidentes haviam chamado a atenção de Sam em suas pesquisas e, como sempre, havia convencido Dean a resolver o caso.

No pequeno cemitério da família, os irmãos saiam da cova, e estavam prontos para terminar sua tarefa. Eles já haviam salgado os ossos, e Sam já estava espalhando o fluído.

88888888888888888888

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu segundo livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~squareoneclear (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

Nesse livejournal você poderá encontrar também o link para o texto em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrará as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar. E agradeço se deixar comentário no livejournal também.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	2. Chapter 2

Título: Antes Que Seja Tarde

Título**: Antes Que Seja Tarde**

Autora**: EmptySpaces**

Disclaimer**: Dean e Sam não me pertencem. Que pena...**

Resumo**: Num trabalho simples, numa caçada relativamente fácil, Sam precisa ter paciência até seu irmão se recuperar. No meio do caminho dos irmãos aparece Alastor, um demônio cruel.**

**ANTES QUE SEJA TARDE**

88888888888888888888

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu segundo livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~squareoneclear (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

Nesse livejournal você poderá encontrar também o link para o texto em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrará as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar. E agradeço se deixar comentário no livejournal também.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	3. Chapter 3

Título: Antes Que Seja Tarde

Título**: Antes Que Seja Tarde**

Autora**: EmptySpaces**

Disclaimer**: Dean e Sam não me pertencem. Que pena...**

Resumo**: Num trabalho simples, numa caçada relativamente fácil, Sam precisa ter paciência até seu irmão se recuperar. No meio do caminho dos irmãos aparece Alastor, um demônio cruel.**

**ANTES QUE SEJA TARDE**

88888888888888888888

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu segundo livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~squareoneclear (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

Nesse livejournal você poderá encontrar também o link para o texto em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrará as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar. E agradeço se deixar comentário no livejournal também.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	4. Chapter 4

Título: Antes Que Seja Tarde

Título**: Antes Que Seja Tarde**

Autora**: EmptySpaces**

Disclaimer**: Dean e Sam não me pertencem. Que pena...**

Resumo**: Num trabalho simples, numa caçada relativamente fácil, Sam precisa ter paciência até seu irmão se recuperar. No meio do caminho dos irmãos aparece Alastor, um demônio cruel.**

**ANTES QUE SEJA TARDE**

88888888888888888888

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu segundo livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~squareoneclear (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

Nesse livejournal você poderá encontrar também o link para o texto em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrará as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar. E agradeço se deixar comentário no livejournal também.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	5. Chapter 5

Título: Antes Que Seja Tarde

Título**: Antes Que Seja Tarde**

Autora**: EmptySpaces**

Disclaimer**: Dean e Sam não me pertencem. Que pena...**

Resumo**: Num trabalho simples, numa caçada relativamente fácil, Sam precisa ter paciência até seu irmão se recuperar. No meio do caminho dos irmãos aparece Alastor, um demônio cruel.**

**ANTES QUE SEJA TARDE**

88888888888888888888

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu segundo livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~squareoneclear (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

Nesse livejournal você poderá encontrar também o link para o texto em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrará as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar. E agradeço se deixar comentário no livejournal também.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	6. Chapter 6

Título: Antes Que Seja Tarde

Título**: Antes Que Seja Tarde**

Autora**: EmptySpaces**

Disclaimer**: Dean e Sam não me pertencem. Que pena...**

Resumo**: Num trabalho simples, numa caçada relativamente fácil, Sam precisa ter paciência até seu irmão se recuperar. No meio do caminho dos irmãos aparece Alastor, um demônio cruel.**

**ANTES QUE SEJA TARDE**

88888888888888888888

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu segundo livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~squareoneclear (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

Nesse livejournal você poderá encontrar também o link para o texto em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrará as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar. E agradeço se deixar comentário no livejournal também.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	7. Chapter 7

Título: Antes Que Seja Tarde

Título**: Antes Que Seja Tarde**

Autora**: EmptySpaces**

Disclaimer**: Dean e Sam não me pertencem. Que pena...**

Resumo**: Num trabalho simples, numa caçada relativamente fácil, Sam precisa ter paciência até seu irmão se recuperar. No meio do caminho dos irmãos aparece Alastor, um demônio cruel.**

**ANTES QUE SEJA TARDE**

88888888888888888888

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu segundo livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~squareoneclear (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

Nesse livejournal você poderá encontrar também o link para o texto em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrará as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar. E agradeço se deixar comentário no livejournal também.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	8. Chapter 8

Título: Antes Que Seja Tarde

Título**: Antes Que Seja Tarde**

Autora**: EmptySpaces**

Disclaimer**: Dean e Sam não me pertencem. Que pena...**

Resumo**: Num trabalho simples, numa caçada relativamente fácil, Sam precisa ter paciência até seu irmão se recuperar. No meio do caminho dos irmãos aparece Alastor, um demônio cruel.**

**ANTES QUE SEJA TARDE**

88888888888888888888

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu segundo livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~squareoneclear (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

Nesse livejournal você poderá encontrar também o link para o texto em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrará as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar. E agradeço se deixar comentário no livejournal também.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	9. Chapter 9

Título: Antes Que Seja Tarde

Título**: Antes Que Seja Tarde**

Autora**: EmptySpaces**

Disclaimer**: Dean e Sam não me pertencem. Que pena...**

Resumo**: Num trabalho simples, numa caçada relativamente fácil, Sam precisa ter paciência até seu irmão se recuperar. No meio do caminho dos irmãos aparece Alastor, um demônio cruel.**

**ANTES QUE SEJA TARDE**

88888888888888888888

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu segundo livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~squareoneclear (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

Nesse livejournal você poderá encontrar também o link para o texto em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrará as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar. E agradeço se deixar comentário no livejournal também.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	10. Chapter 10

Título: Antes Que Seja Tarde

Título**: Antes Que Seja Tarde**

Autora**: EmptySpaces**

Disclaimer**: Dean e Sam não me pertencem. Que pena...**

Resumo**: Num trabalho simples, numa caçada relativamente fácil, Sam precisa ter paciência até seu irmão se recuperar. No meio do caminho dos irmãos aparece Alastor, um demônio cruel.**

**ANTES QUE SEJA TARDE**

88888888888888888888

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu segundo livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~squareoneclear (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

Nesse livejournal você poderá encontrar também o link para o texto em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrará as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar. E agradeço se deixar comentário no livejournal também.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	11. Chapter 11

Título: Antes Que Seja Tarde

Título**: Antes Que Seja Tarde**

Autora**: EmptySpaces**

Disclaimer**: Dean e Sam não me pertencem. Que pena...**

Resumo**: Num trabalho simples, numa caçada relativamente fácil, Sam precisa ter paciência até seu irmão se recuperar. No meio do caminho dos irmãos aparece Alastor, um demônio cruel.**

**ANTES QUE SEJA TARDE**

88888888888888888888

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu segundo livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~squareoneclear (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

Nesse livejournal você poderá encontrar também o link para o texto em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrará as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar. E agradeço se deixar comentário no livejournal também.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	12. Chapter 12

Título: Antes Que Seja Tarde

Título**: Antes Que Seja Tarde**

Autora**: EmptySpaces**

Disclaimer**: Dean e Sam não me pertencem. Que pena...**

Resumo**: Num trabalho simples, numa caçada relativamente fácil, Sam precisa ter paciência até seu irmão se recuperar. No meio do caminho dos irmãos aparece Alastor, um demônio cruel.**

**ANTES QUE SEJA TARDE**

88888888888888888888

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu segundo livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~squareoneclear (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

Nesse livejournal você poderá encontrar também o link para o texto em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrará as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar. E agradeço se deixar comentário no livejournal também.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	13. Chapter 13

Título: Antes Que Seja Tarde

Título**: Antes Que Seja Tarde**

Autora**: EmptySpaces**

Disclaimer**: Dean e Sam não me pertencem. Que pena...**

Resumo**: Num trabalho simples, numa caçada relativamente fácil, Sam precisa ter paciência até seu irmão se recuperar. No meio do caminho dos irmãos aparece Alastor, um demônio cruel.**

**ANTES QUE SEJA TARDE**

88888888888888888888

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu segundo livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~squareoneclear (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

Nesse livejournal você poderá encontrar também o link para o texto em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrará as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar. E agradeço se deixar comentário no livejournal também.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	14. Chapter 14

Título: Antes Que Seja Tarde

Título**: Antes Que Seja Tarde**

Autora**: EmptySpaces**

Disclaimer**: Dean e Sam não me pertencem. Que pena...**

Resumo**: Num trabalho simples, numa caçada relativamente fácil, Sam precisa ter paciência até seu irmão se recuperar. No meio do caminho dos irmãos aparece Alastor, um demônio cruel.**

**ANTES QUE SEJA TARDE**

88888888888888888888

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu segundo livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~squareoneclear (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

Nesse livejournal você poderá encontrar também o link para o texto em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrará as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar. E agradeço se deixar comentário no livejournal também.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	15. Chapter 15

Título: Antes Que Seja Tarde

Título**: Antes Que Seja Tarde**

Autora**: EmptySpaces**

Disclaimer**: Dean e Sam não me pertencem. Que pena...**

Resumo**: Num trabalho simples, numa caçada relativamente fácil, Sam precisa ter paciência até seu irmão se recuperar. No meio do caminho dos irmãos aparece Alastor, um demônio cruel.**

**ANTES QUE SEJA TARDE**

88888888888888888888

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu segundo livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~squareoneclear (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

Nesse livejournal você poderá encontrar também o link para o texto em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrará as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar. E agradeço se deixar comentário no livejournal também.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	16. Chapter 16

Título: Antes Que Seja Tarde

Título**: Antes Que Seja Tarde**

Autora**: EmptySpaces**

Disclaimer**: Dean e Sam não me pertencem. Que pena...**

Resumo**: Num trabalho simples, numa caçada relativamente fácil, Sam precisa ter paciência até seu irmão se recuperar. No meio do caminho dos irmãos aparece Alastor, um demônio cruel.**

**ANTES QUE SEJA TARDE**

88888888888888888888

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu segundo livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~squareoneclear (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

Nesse livejournal você poderá encontrar também o link para o texto em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrará as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar. E agradeço se deixar comentário no livejournal também.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


	17. Chapter 17

Título: Antes Que Seja Tarde

Título**: Antes Que Seja Tarde**

Autora**: EmptySpaces**

Disclaimer**: Dean e Sam não me pertencem. Que pena...**

Resumo**: Num trabalho simples, numa caçada relativamente fácil, Sam precisa ter paciência até seu irmão se recuperar. No meio do caminho dos irmãos aparece Alastor, um demônio cruel.**

**ANTES QUE SEJA TARDE**

88888888888888888888

**. . . *\\V/* . . . **

Esta história está completa no meu segundo livejournal. Leia as reviews para saber o que os que já leram a história comentaram. É um ponto de partida para saber mais sobre ela.

Sinto muito se isso não agrada a todos. Eu realmente penso como todos os que escrevem. As reviews são importantes para quem escreve. Se você não costuma deixar review, é uma pena. Acabou contribuindo para que muitos desistam de escrever.

www . livejournal . com / ~squareoneclear (retire os espaços para que o link funcione).

Nesse livejournal você poderá encontrar também o link para o texto em pdf da fiction e a arte da história. Você vai encontrará as trilhas sonoras e algumas outras coisas.

Obrigada por ler e comentar. E agradeço se deixar comentário no livejournal também.

Um grande e carinhoso abraço!


End file.
